What If
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: What if they had waited ? What if she wasn't so head strong and listened to her family ? How would things have turned out ?


**What if we had waited ? ? ?**

The longer she stayed where she was, the more resentment began to build in her heart.

Times like this she remembered everything her family was telling her.

' _You're not going to be happy'_

' _Wait till you finish school and get a career'_

' _Why would you want to live with those people'_

' _You two need a place of your own'_

' _You will regret this decision'_

She hated to admit it, but they were right. She hated it more than anything.

All she wanted to do was cry out all her frustrations and go back in time.

This was like nothing she imagined for her life. If she knew this was to be the outcome, they would have remained a dating couple till she saw fit.

Before she met him she had it planned out in her mind. Keep her job at the airport and move out from her sisters' when she saved enough money.

Get a place of her own and hopefully find someone who would love her and only her.

What she didn't plan was falling in love getting married quitting her job and going back to school as a full time student.

She loved her husband very much but. . . she didn't know how much longer she could take before cracking.

She loved his family very much, but that doesn't mean she wanted to live with them in her marriage life.

Living next door to a four year old as well as sharing a bathroom with him was not in her plans. Neither was waking up to a baby that was not hers. The fact that cars had to keep being rearranged just for someone to come out was definitely number 1 on her list of things she hated.

No matter how much she enjoyed herself at times with her new family, the pain and anger remained.

What hurt is the fact he doesn't see it nor does he care about their current situation.

It scares her to think that he may never want to leave the nest.

Kagome Tashio was 23 years old. She stood 5'8'' and had beautifully deep ocean blue eyes. Her midnight blue hair reached mid back and had silky smooth light tanned skin.

Mrs. Tashio, formerly known as Higurashi, first met her husband senior year in high school during the last 2 months.

She giggled at the memory. He was such an ass.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hello love" he said walking into the room with that same old goofy grin "How was your day" he asked giving her a kiss before throwing his things down on the floor and going for his playstation.

She just rolled her eyes before going back to her school work.

She loves her husband. She loves him dearly but she couldn't help but think they married to early.

It didn't make it any better with him giving her false hope by bringing up apartment shopping her home decor for when (IF) they moved out.

She often wondered how life would have been if she did it correctly.

* * *

Kagome came home after a long day of work, all she wanted was a nice bubble bath and her teddy human sized teddy bear to cuddle up too.

She looked around and noticed her husband wasn't home yet.

' _I'll just get dinner started'_ she thought heading to their kitchen. It was one of her favorite rooms in the house.

It was a traditional themed kitchen with sharp pendent lights that illuminates the room beautifully. It had all white countertops that reflected wonderfully from the lights and the floors were laced with penny tiles. The walls were white and cabinets were black.

She went to the fridge and began preparing.

After 45 minutes she rested it in the oven and setted the time for one hour.

She made her way to bathroom aas walked down their dim but wide hallway. As she walked she would glance at some of the pictures that laces the walls.

When she came to bedroom, she released a sigh of relief at seeing her best friend.

The bed. It was a giant canopy so you could only imagine the size of the bedroom alone. Surrounding the bottom layer of the bed were cushion pillows that were built in.

She could only laugh at how many times they would fool around on the bed to the point of her pushing him off. But he always had a soft landing.

Just above the bed were wall art that spelled out Mr. & Mrs. Tashio.

She began to undress from her nurses uniform leaving a trail leading to the bathroom.

It was a contemporary style bathroom with shelves and bathtub separated from the walk-in shower. The walls were a neutral color. There were two sinks built into a 9 feet long counter that held several built in mirror right above was just as long. The floors were made of marble while the ceiling receded a little as it held the chandelier.

She was about to get in when she felt two arms wrap around her making her jump.

"Dang it Inuyasha what did I say about sneaking up on me" she giggled turning to look up at him.

He stood 6'8'' with long silver that stopped about mid back. Golden eyes as bright as the sun and a the cutest little puppy dog ears on top his head.

"Sorry" he said nipping at her neck "What have I said about taking showers without me" he growled sending shivers of up her spine.

He could practically taste her arousal as he removed the last of his clothing.

He didn't leave any space for argument as he picked her up and walked towards the shower.

' _No bath today'_ she giggled inwardly before going back to her mate

* * *

She was pulled from her daydream when a pillow hit her head.

"Damn It Inuyasha" she growled annoyed

He just laughed before getting back to his.

' _What if I had just waited a few more years'_ was the last thing she thought before receding back into her work.


End file.
